1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable sunshade assembly with improved illumination and support as well as space-utilizing efficiency. In addition, the adjustable sunshade assembly can be adjusted in the position according to need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sunshades are often used on beaches, stands, outdoor cafxc3xa9s, etc. FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a conventional sunshade 1xe2x80x2 comprising a canopy 11xe2x80x2, a plurality of ribs 12xe2x80x2, a shaft 13xe2x80x2, a runner 14xe2x80x2, and a plurality of stretchers 15xe2x80x2. When mounted to, e.g., a table 2xe2x80x2 for an outdoor cafxc3xa9, the shaft 13xe2x80x2 is extended through a central hole 21xe2x80x2 of the table 2xe2x80x2, and bulbs (not shown) may be mounted around the sunshade 1xe2x80x2 to provide illumination when necessary. The runner 14xe2x80x2 is slidable along the shaft 13xe2x80x2 for opening or closing the sunshade 1xe2x80x2. As illustrated in FIG. 10, a stand 3xe2x80x2 may be attached to a lower end of the shaft 13xe2x80x2 for outdoor use.
The conventional sunshade is found to have the following disadvantages:
1. The shaft 13xe2x80x2 reduces available space below the canopy 11xe2x80x2. Namely, the space and view are both limited by the shaft 13xe2x80x2.
2. Adjustment in the position of the sunshade 1xe2x80x2 in response to the incident sunlight is difficult to proceed with.
3. Additional illumination devices and wires are required for illumination in the night, resulting in aesthetically unpleasing effect.
4. The shaft 13xe2x80x2 tends to break or bend when strong wing blows the canopy 13xe2x80x2.
A sunshade assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a main frame comprising a canopy, a plurality of ribs, a shaft, a runner, and a plurality of stretchers; and
a connecting means for securely attaching the main frame to a support, the connecting means comprising:
a seat secured to the support, and
a connecting tube having a first end pivotally connected to the seat, the connecting tube being adjustable in an overall length thereof, the connecting tube further having a second end for engaging with an upper end of the shaft of the main frame.
More than one of the ribs each has a ring mounted to a lower end thereof. A plurality of chains are provided and each has an upper end connected to the second end of the connecting tube and a lower end connected to the ring on an associated rib.
The seat is U-shape having an upper side, an intermediate side, and a lower side. The intermediate side of the seat is secured to the support. The upper side and the lower side of the seat having aligned pivot holes for pivotally receiving the first end of the connecting tube.
The second end of the connecting tube is a vertical tube section having an upper end to which the upper ends of the chains are attached. The vertical tube section further has a lower end for engaging with the upper end of the shaft. The lower end of the vertical tube section includes a hole, and the upper end of the shaft includes an engaging portion extended into the hole of the vertical tube section.
A bulb mounted in a lower end of the shaft. Wires for the bulb are inserted into the shaft.
The support is a wall or a stand. The stand is adjustable in an overall height thereof. In addition, the stand is capable of supporting more than one sunshade assembly.